User blog:Sclera1/Akrid
A variety of creatures present in the game "Lost Planet"- developed by Capcom. The Akrid survive in harsh cold conditions by utilizing their stored thermal energy, a very prominent resource in the game. It is unknown how to extract thermal energy other than through battle with the Akrid. Throughout the game, fighting Akrid will provide one with the necessary thermal energy to survive. S Class Akrid Class of Akrid that are small in size and threat level. Usually attack in swarms. Sepia These are very common and easy to kill. They also come out of hives and look like bug-like tripods. They open up a part of their head right before they lunge at you to reveal their weak spot. On the higher levels they shoot tiny grenade type things. Trilid These are annoying ones that resemble flying trilobites. They come out of hives and fly at you. They don't do much damage, but if there are a lot they can take a good deal of T-ENG away. They usually stop for a few seconds in front of you so you can shoot them. Their weak spot is also their tail, but it doesn't take much to kill them anyway. Bolsepia M Class Akrid Chryatis The Chryatis is an Akrid aggresive to entities presenting thermal energy not of Akrid origin. It often stays hidden in the snow until something disturbs its territory. It will not stop attacking until all life signs of the target have been eliminated. The Chryatis' main form of offense is its two lengthy arms. There are however ways to render a Chryatis nearly powerless. The thermal energy sections on its body are located in its abdomen and on each arm. By shooting the thermal energy on each arm the Chryatis will collapse and lay on the ground nearly powerless except for an occasional attempt to attack by rolling. Dongo These Akrid exist by extracting minerals from the ground even in nutrient poor areas. This ability allows Dongo to live in places where most other Akrid cannot exist. Dongo mainly attack by means of either rolling or attacking with their arms. Most of their body is covered in a strong exoskeleton. Their main weakness however exists in the thermal energy section in the rear of its abdomen. Genessa Not necessarily a harmful Akrid, the Genessa actually is a spawning core for some of the smaller Akrid such as the Trilid and the Sepia. Genessa usually embed themselves on surfaces and serve as an incubation area for Akrid larva. The core of a Genessa destabilizes for every Akrid that exits. Although harmless, destroying a Genessa will prevent further Akrid from spawning. Gorechryatis This Akrid is larger and far more aggressive than the Chryatis. Their appearance is often the result of competition when other Akrid have arrived within the territory of the Chryatis. The Gorechryatis shares the same weakspots as the Chryatis. However, Gorechryatis have protective coverings over their weakspots, making for a tough opponent even for a VS. Jellon Jellon are floating Akrid that share an appearance with jellyfish. Normally they float around harmlessly until approached. Jellon are actually explosive and volatile when approached and will also explode with sufficient fire from a ballistic weapon. Often times Jellon spawn younger but still deadly Jellon after exploding. When shot with an energy weapon Jellon simply fall to the ground. Neegal A black scorpion-like Akrid. Their tails can shoot forward about twenty feet. Right before they do this, it makes a few red lines in the air with it. They have one of the hardest weak spots to hit with a machine gun. Their weak spot is located in the middle section between the front and back part of their bodies. Parajellon Raibee The first one you see is a boss for one of the levels. It is much bigger and tougher than most of them. They have a big bottom half that is their weak spot. They can charge up an electrical attack from afar and they charge at you. Some of them can even shoot missle type things. Skalt These Akrid reesemble tentacles with spiked ends. These are only on a few levels and are easy to kill. They pop up and you shoot the top, round part that is their weak part. They glow yellow at the top right before they shoot off their exploding spores. Some of the spores come straight out and some fall down and explode. G Class Akrid The G class is used to denote Akrid that are giant-sized and threat level. In the first game, they only appear once. Godon Tougher subspecies of Dongo. Green Eye This is the only one with a proper name. You believe this Akrid killed your father in the begining of the game. It has green eyes and looks like a giant green larvae with legs. It is by my opinion, the hardest boss in the game. He can breathe icicles and shoot out icicles out of its back. It will lunge forward or backward if you get in front or in back of it. It has 4 weak spots on each side of it, and 4 more on the head when you blow up the others. Queen Raibeon Saizorod This thing looks really weird and is the last Akrid you fight. First you shoot the two weak spots on it's main part. Then it has two feelers that come out of the ground that you shoot until they retreat back into it. You follow them and blast the weak spots until they stop getting hurt. Then you shoot it's "Head" until it reveals its real head where it actually takes damage. Keep shooting that until it is dead. Tencale This one is a boss and isn't really a spider. It only has 4 legs like a grand daddy long leg but it has a stinger on the back which is its weak spot. First you must shoot it legs until it slips and falls and then you shoot its stinger. It will trap you in a web that hurts you until you shoot your way out. Undeep Only one, but not a boss. It is on level 3 on the field part. You can either kill it or run past it, Though you get an achievement for it. It either pops out its head or its tail. The head will either roar at you, ram in to you and eat you, or in the case you are far away, it will throw rocks at you. The tail can only shoot out bombs. The weak spots are on each side of each end. They are bright yellow circles. If you kill it, it will respawn. If you want the acheivement, kill it once and complete the level. Windega You first see it on the level before you can kill it. It will drop bombs on you. On the next level, you are climbing up a mountain and it knocks you down with wind from its wings. All you have to do is pick up the VS laser gun and charge it and shoot it a few times. It has a cool dying scene and it gives you an achievement, so I'd kill it. Category:Blog posts